


It Was Always You

by Butterflygirl1018



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflygirl1018/pseuds/Butterflygirl1018
Summary: This is the conclusion of Can We Make Music AgainThis story picks up the next day so you NEED TO READ part one first. I really love this story and I hope you do too.All my story ideas are inspired by music.If you want to know what my fictional characters were feeling listen to the following songs:Bruises by Lewis CapaldiCall Me When You're Sober by EvanescenceBetter Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: As always Nothing Is REAL! I Do Not Own Anything. This world lives in my mind and I love to visit from time to time.

Somewhere in Adam's foggy mind he heard the phone ringing. His eyes felt like they were sealed shut and his mouth tasted like regret and bad decisions. The phone mercifully stopped ringing but only for a second. 

"Why?!" He whined. "Who the hell keeps calling!" With his eyes still closed he rolled over only to realize at the last moment he wasn't lying in his bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. When he finally opened his eyes he was staring up at his couch. "Ugh, seriously." He moaned in pain. "God, everything hurts! " He smacked his lips a couple of times trying to moisten his mouth to no avail. 

Sitting up slowly, he tried not to throw up from the pain pounding through his skull. He leaned his back against the couch and pulled his knees up so he could rest his head on them. Some parts of the night were still fuzzy but an image of Tommy's sad eyes appeared in his mind. Anguish and remorse washed over him as the memories of the conversation he had with Tommy came rushing back. 

"He said he loved me. How did I not see it?" But deep down he knew he was lying to himself. If he looked back at all their moments together and examined how Tommy interacted with him it was obvious. His phone started ringing again from the kitchen. "Of course it would be so far away!"

Resisting the urge to crawl to his phone Adam staggered to his feet and slowly made his way to the kitchen. His bare feet kicked something and when he looked down he saw the shot glasses Tommy knocked off the island when he was ravishing his sweet mouth. Just the memory of the incredible sex they had was making his dick jerk with interest. Remembering the look of ecstasy on Tommy's beautiful face and then the afterglow had him fully erect within seconds. Just then his phone rang again ending the heated memories. He looked at the caller ID and saw Cam's name. 

"Hello?" His voice came out rough like he had swallowed glass. He tried to clear his voice but gave up. "Cam? What's with all the calls? "

"Seriously Adam!" She shouted and he cringed at the loud screech. "Where are you?!"

Adam pulled the phone away from his ear quickly and laid it on the kitchen island. He hit the speaker button realizing this would be better for his pounding head. He sighed and took out a Gatorade from the refrigerator and downed it. The cool drink doing wonders for his desert like mouth. 

"Adam! Are you listening to me? Where are you?" Cam said still shouting.

"Fuck Cam stop yelling! I have a killer hangover! I'm home where do you think I should be? " Adam said sagging against the counter.

"Oh Adam." She said softer. "Obviously you forgot today is the first rehearsal for the reunion show everyone has been here for a half hour. What happened?"

"Shit, I'm sorry! " he hung his head down and mentally kicked himself. "Things didn't go as well as I wanted it to with Tommy last night."

"Well, that explains why Tommy is acting and looking the way he is." He could hear the sadness in her voice. "He's been quiet and hiding behind his hair and a pair of big sunglasses. He won't even talk to Isaac...I'm going to tell everyone you're sick and send them home."

"No!" He's never been irresponsible and blown off a rehearsal, he wasn't going to start now. "Give me an hour and I'll be there. Tell everyone to go get a coffee or something." 

"Are you sure? They would understand." Cam said in a quieter voice, thank god. 

"Thanks for your concern but I'll be good after a shower. I'll see you soon." He hung up and just stood in the middle of the kitchen. He was trying to piece together the events from last night. "What the hell happened and damn, how much did I drink last night?" He had so many questions swirling around his foggy brain but he needed to start moving, he finished off the Gatorade and went upstairs to shower. 

Tommy looked up when he heard the door open to the studio. His heart racing with nervousness knowing he would be seeing Adam today but it was Cam walking back in and she looked worried.

"Hey guys, I finally talked to Adam. He overslept and he'll be here soon. He feels awful and said to go get a coffee, just be back here in an hour." Isaac and Ashley decided a coffee would be great right now. They started for the door but before Isaac reached it he turned to Tommy trying one more time to talk to him.

"Hey Tommy Joe want to come with?" Isaac placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You don't even have to talk."

"Thanks man but I'm good. I'm just gonna hang back." Tommy shrugged off his hand and walked over to the couch. Isaac looked at Cam and she mouth "Go" and with a nod they left.

Tommy sat strumming lazily on his guitar. He was relieved to have another hour before he had to confront Adam again. He was so heartbroken when he got back home last night. He barely slept and when he did manage to slip into a light sleep the phone calls from Adam had started. Out of reflex he answered the first call only to hear a drunk Adam yell at him. He thought back on that conversation wishing he hadn't answered the phone...

"Seriously, did you just drop all those feelings on me then run away?! You didn't even give me time to process everything!" Adam shouted with slurred speech.

"Adam can we talk about this tomorrow?" Tommy sighed "You obviously had a few more shots of Patron and you're just yelling at me."

"I'm fine!…Only you can get me this angry! You make me feel too much, that's why I stayed away." Tommy could hear rustling through the phone like Adam was pacing. "We're not good for each other, you make it too hard to function. Fuck, I don't even like you half of the time!"

"Then why the fuck did you call! Lay your drunk ass down, we have an early day tomorrow. I just want to get through this and then we won't have to see each other again." He was done with this conversation and hung up on him thinking that would be the end of it. He was so wrong, Adam called several more times. Each time leaving a voice message because Tommy refused to pick up again. 

Lost in his thoughts Tommy didn't realize Cam was there until he felt her sit down next to him.

"Tommy are you alright?" Cam looked at him with concern.

He turned and leaned his tired body against the arm of the couch. His body still pleasantly sore from Adam's roughness. When he looked in the mirror this morning he saw the bruises on his hips from Adam's tight grip. Having them on his body reminded him that Adam was the only one who could make him feel so much pleasure. He hoped the bruises would take a long time to fade away.

"No, not really but I'll be ready to play, I promise. I really don't want to talk about it so please don't ask." Cam nodded and stood.

"Adam won't be here for an hour. Why don't you lay down and rest. You look rough this morning." She stated and he appreciated her dropping the subject.

"Yea, I think I will. I didn't sleep much last night." He scooted down and got comfortable. Cam turned to leave but Tommy call to her. "Cam...Thanks." He smiled weakly and then closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam arrived at the studio earlier then expected. When he walked in he realized no one was back yet so he took his jacket off and was just about to call Cam but he noticed Tommy curled up small on the big couch in the corner. Adam quietly walked over to him. Tommy looked so peaceful but he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Guilt hit him hard knowing he was the cause. It felt wrong just standing there staring down at him but he couldn't stop himself. What he really wanted was to crawl on the couch, slide behind him and hold him tight. Something he had done too many times to count. He knew Tommy would be warm and sweet if he nuzzled his favorite spot just below his ear. Fighting his urge he crouched down in front of him instead and just looked. After all these years his beautiful face could still make his stomach do flips. His feelings for Tommy were still so confusing and very complicated. He wanted him but was it love? He had many failed relationships and he wasn't sure he knew what love looked and felt like anymore. Like a magnet he was drawn to him. Unable to stop himself he reached out and brushed Tommy's hair off his forehead. Tommy stirred and slowly opened his beautiful brown eyes. He smiled and whispered "Adam" with so much affection he felt like he would break into a million pieces. Lost in his sleepy smile Adam leaned closer. 

"Hey sweetheart." He ran a hand softly through his messy blonde hair. "I'm sorry about last night. I really want to talk to you." Adam knew immediately when reality woke him up fully and Tommy remembered where he was because he sat up quickly, almost knocking Adam on his ass. He stood and quickly put distance between them. With a scowl on his face he glared at him. 

"What the fuck! What are you doing?" He pulled his hair in frustration. "You can't tell me you hate me one moment and then look at me like you care. " 

Adam was just about to open his mouth to ask what he was talking about but just then the door open and Isaac, Ashley and Cam walked in laughing and joking around. When they spotted the scene in front of them the room went quiet. Ashley was the first to speak.

"Adam, you got here earlier then we thought." 

"Yea, surprisingly there wasn't that much traffic. " He laughed then clapped his hands and said "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and walked over to their instruments. 

They rehearsed for several hours changing the set list once. Everyone sounded great and it was like no time had passed. It felt wonderful to sing the old songs with them again. These amazing people were with him from the beginning and to have another chance to give it all back to the fans had him excited about the upcoming show. Even though Tommy was still ignoring him he started to loosen up and was dancing and smiling around Ashley. Adam longed to get the same lightness from him but he knew until he could figure out his feelings he should stay away from him. After singing "Sure Fire Winners" Adam decided to call it a night.

"Ok guys, I think we're good for today. It sounded amazing! We'll meet again tomorrow at 1:00 ." Everyone agreed and started to pack up their belongings. The day drained Tommy and he just wanted to head home and crawl into bed. Trying to hold his emotions in all day was exhausting.

"Tommy walk out with me." Isaac went over to him and slung an arm around his shoulders. Tommy appreciated the gesture and leaned his weight on him. As they walked out Tommy made eye contact with Adam. Adam gave him a small smile but he had to stay strong. He had to protect his heart so Tommy put his head down and kept walking.

When Tommy and Isaac reached their cars Isaac turned to him. "Tommy what the hell is going on with you two? The music sounds great but the tension over shadows it. I thought you were going to talk to him."

"I did! I went to his house yesterday. " sighing Tommy continued "It started out ok then, shit...I don't know. When we're together it's always an emotional rollercoaster." Isaac looked at him confused.  
Tommy shook his head and said, "First we were talking, then yelling which led to a whole lot of nakedness." Isaac held up his hand quickly stopping Tommy mid sentence.

"Woah, hold up! I do not need any clarification on that. We can skip over the details. No need to scar the children."

"You're an idiot." Tommy chuckled and pushed him with his shoulder but then he started frowning again "I basically told him I loved him. I'm so stupid!"

"No, fucking way! What did he say?" Isaac's expression would have made him laugh if his heart wasn't breaking.

"He didn't say anything so I left but he was nice enough to call me drunk later that night." He said angrily  
"Adam told me we weren't good for each other and he barely liked me. "

"I call bullshit! There is no way he doesn't have feelings for you." Isaac put his hands on Tommy's shoulders and turned him so he was facing him. "I don't know why he won't admit his feelings but my main concern is you. I hate to see you like this, maybe it's time to forget about this magical relationship  
you conjured up in your mind. I always thought you guys had a special chemistry. Hell, just seeing you both together was something amazing but we're older now too much time has passed...it's time to let go and find your own happiness." 

Hanging his head Tommy mumbled " You're probably right. " Isaac grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He got into his car and drove away, leaving Tommy standing there. After a few minutes Tommy turned to unlock his car but he realized he left his keys and backpack in the studio.

"Seriously, universe! You can stop fucking with me any time now!" He shouted to the heavens. He leaned up against his car and stared up at the stars thinking about Isaac's advice. 

Adam knew once everyone left Cam would confront him and it wasn't a surprise when she cornered him.

"Adam, you look like shit what happened today? You never forget about a rehearsal."

"I know I look like shit, I feel like it too but thanks for mentioning it. " He stared her down.

"Don't give me evil eyes, that shit doesn't scare me. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Adam shoulders sagged he felt weighed down and tired. "As you know Tommy came over last night. I thought it was going to be a "get everything out in the open talk so we can do this show" but of course everything we do is magnified by a hundred. Emotions and fucking got in the way as usual. He told me… he told me he was in love with me when we toured together. "

"No shit, was this a surprise to you?" Cam stated

"Yes and no. He was so affectionate and our chemistry was off the charts but he didn't seem to take it seriously." 

"Maybe he was following your lead. You sent a lot of mixed signals. One moment you would be all over him and it would be just the two of you then someone else would catch your eye. I love you but watching you push him aside for a stranger was hard. He would shut down and just go through the motions on stage." Cam just stared at him, silence filling the room.

"I did it for a reason. When I started getting too close I pulled back. I didn't want to be hurt by the straight boy experimenting." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Why didn't you just talk to him? Hmm, straight? That really wasn't an issue but there's definitely something still there, man up and see where this could go."

"Honestly I'm scared. I feel like I'm constantly looking for the perfect relationship. Someone who will fill this emptiness. I don't want to be alone anymore but I'm not the easiest person to love. I can be moody, a workaholic and a perfectionist. I either push them away or they leave. I would hate to do that to him. I feel like I've hurt him enough."

"I can't tell you what to do but not taking a chance because it might fail is stupid. Love is work, if it was easy it wouldn't be special. But you're forgetting that Tommy knows everything about you. He's seen your worst and he still fell in love with you. He was ready to stand by you, continue touring with you even through the rough times but unfortunately too many outside forces got in the way. But you now have the opportunity to explore this. Listen, nothing has to be decided at this moment, go home and get some sleep you're exhausted."

"Yea, I'm drained. I just need to go in the booth and shut things down then I'm outta here. Thanks for your help, you gave me a lot to think about." They hugged tightly and he left.

Cam walked over to the keyboards. Her fingers running over the keys absent mindedly. She was so sad for her friends but was hopeful they could work it out. Bruises by Lewis Capaldi entered her mind and she began to sing the hauntingly beautiful song.

Tommy couldn't stall any longer. He walked back to the studio so he could hopefully get his keys and backpack unnoticed. When he stepped inside he saw Cam with her eyes closed singing. She looked so forlorn he couldn't move. He stood there mesmerized by her playing and beautiful voice.

🎵Counting days, counting days  
Since my love up and got lost on me  
And every breath that I've been taking  
Since you left feels like a waste on me  
I've been holding on to hope  
That you'll come back when you can find some peace

Tommy saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned. Adam was in the booth staring at him.  
His expression made a shutter go through his body.

🎵I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind  
But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind

🎵Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side  
There must be something in the water  
Cause everyday it's getting colder  
And if only I could hold you  
You'd keep my head from going under

They stood there holding eye contact until Adam shook his head and turned. Tommy looked at his back one more time then left walking quickly to his jeep his mind filled with what once was...

🎵Maybe I, maybe I'm just being blinded  
By the brighter side  
Of what we had because it's over

Adam felt raw, he finished shutting off everything and then left through the back door. He needed this day to be over. His head still had a dull throb that wouldn't go away. 

Tommy made it home quickly but had no memory of the drive. He was so distracted he was amazed he didn't get into an accident. He dragged himself inside and without turning on any lights he headed to his bedroom. With the moonlight from the open curtains guiding his way, he crawled up the center of the bed still clothed and curled into a ball. Sleep claimed him immediately.

🎵It's your love I'm lost in  
Your love I'm lost in  
And I'm tired of being so exhausted  
Your love I'm lost in, your love I'm lost in  
Even though I'm nothing to you now...

Coming home to a quiet house wasn't something Adam wanted right now but he was too tired to ask anyone to come over. It was a beautiful warm night so he walked outside by the pool. He laid down on a lounge chair and stared up at the dark sky remembering the look in Tommy's eyes when they connected with his. His heart broke a little more.

🎵And if only I could hold you  
You'd keep my head from going under...


	3. Chapter 3

The sun streaming through the curtains woke Tommy up earlier then he wanted. He squinted at the bright sunlight and cursed, angry with himself for not closing the damn things. When he sat up he realized he was still in his clothes from the night before. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stretched and tried to clear the sleep from his head. Even though he slept through the night his body still felt exhausted. He thought a shower would wake him up enough to deal with the long day of rehearsal. Not wanting to lay around in yesterday's clothes any longer he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. While he waited for the shower to heat up he contemplated going to the studio early so he could have some alone time to get lost in some music.

Adam sat in his spacious kitchen staring blankly out the window as he ate his breakfast. He had so many thoughts running through his head it was giving him a headache. Was Cam right? Could Tommy and him make this work? His heart and body were definitely willing to try but his logical brain refused to think he could trust in a future. He felt like he was just going in circles with no real answer in sight. One thing he did know was this reunion show was going to be incredible. He love the new set list and the band sounded amazing. He knew the fans were going to go berserk when he made the official announcement. At least that was one aspect of his life going right.

"Maybe I should put all my energy into the show and just concentrate on that." Going into work mode always protected his heart from the loneliness or the want of a permanent relationship. With his mind made up he decided to head to the studio early.

Unable to sit still in his house any longer, Tommy looked at the clock. "Hmm, if I leave now I can be at the studio by 11:30. Plenty of time to play before everyone else gets there." Decision made he headed out. He hit some traffic but was happy with the 11:45 arrival time, plenty of time to work out the tension in his body with his guitar. He plugged his guitar in and started playing random melodies. At first they were sorrowful and slow depicting his mood. Unconsciously the tune changed to a faster beat. His fingers flew over the strings and his head started moving from side to side. Lost in the song running on repeat in his head Tommy didn't realize Adam was watching him from the booth.

Adam came through the back door of the studio and was surprised to see Tommy already there. Tommy was head banging and playing his guitar to a song that sounded familiar but he couldn't remember the name. He decided not to turn on the booth lights instead he stood back in the shadows and watched him. His facial expression was a mix of anguish and sorrow as he lost himself in the music. He wanted to go to him, to hold him. His hands ached with the need but he knew that was the last thing Tommy wanted. He watched mesmerized by his slim sexy fingers. He use to love staring at them move across the strings effortlessly. It had always ramped up his arousal on stage. Just then Isaac strolled in unnoticed by Tommy. He looked at him for a moment, shook his head and walked over to his drums and without a word started playing along to the hard fast beat. Tommy visibly startled but never stopped playing. He glanced at Isaac and nodded at him. They played the song perfect together but he still was having trouble recognizing it. A few moments later Adam noticed the door open again and Cam walked in. She took in the scene in front of her, smiled wickedly and went to her keyboards.

"What the fuck! Does everyone know this song but me." Adam couldn't believe the impromptu jam session that was happening. Cam settled behind her keyboards and started belting out the lyrics. Adam stood there stunned.

🎵Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

All Adam had to hear was the first few lines to know it was Evanescence "Call Me When You're Sober"  
Was this how Tommy was feeling right now? He wanted to tell everybody to leave so he could be alone with him. They had to figure things out, he didn't want to keep going like this anymore.

🎵Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Maybe he could just go back out and come through the other door and act like he just got there. Then he would have to figure how to get Tommy alone. Cam's voice penetrated his thoughts. She was killing this song.

🎵You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over, it's over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine

When the song ended Tommy kept going with an amazing guitar solo. Cam and Isaac watched in awe as he put every emotion he was feeling into it. Head down hair swinging, Adam couldn't take his eyes off him. When the last note was played Tommy flipped his hair back and sheepishly grinned.

"That was amazing Tommy and fun to sing!" Cam exclaimed "So want to elaborate on what that was? 

"Doing some detox through music. " Tommy shrugged and looked at Isaac. "I thought about what you said and you're right it's time to move on and find my own happiness. Adam doesn't want me and I can't hold on to hope or the anger anymore."

Isaac wrapped him into a hug and said "Good for you, I'm here if you need me."

Adam felt like an ass eavesdropping on Tommy's private conversation but knowing he was giving up any kind of relationship with him friend or lover felt like a gut punch. He knew he had basically come to the same conclusion this morning but knowing this was the end was fucking with his mind. He didn't know if he was angry or heartbroken. Knowing he couldn't stand there any longer he quietly went out the back door. As he was walking around to the main door he ran into Ashley.

"Hey, Adam!" She greeted him happily "Ready to get to work?"

"Umm, yea. " he said preoccupied. Ashley just stared at his furrowed eyebrows and decided to just walk with him in silence. When they entered the studio everyone was still in the same spots he last saw them in but now there was laughing and random instrument sounds floating through the room. The scene in front of him pissed him off. He felt like his whole world was in turmoil. How could Tommy not be upset with his decision to walk away. 

"If everyone is done fooling around can we get started?!" Adam snapped. The room went quiet and they just stared at him. " What? "

"Nothing, we're ready when you are." Cam announced. Everyone took their places and waited for Adam to start. 

"Let's start with "Whataya Want From Me". he turned and gripped the mic stand. Tommy put his head down and started playing the opening guitar riff. Adam closed his eyes and started singing but then abruptly stopped. He looked back at Tommy and said "Start again Tommy, I don't like the way it sounds." Adam narrowed his eyes at him daring him to disagree.

Tommy opened his mouth but immediately closed it. He didn't know why he was trying to start an argument but he refused to play along. He just nodded his head and started from the beginning again but no matter how hard he tried to play perfectly it was never good enough. Tommy was starting to get annoyed. He glanced at Ashley and she just shrugged. Adam had his back to everyone but Tommy could see the tension in his body and he wondered what was wrong today. He obviously had a problem with him but he didn't know why. When he started to sing "Better Than I Know Myself" his voice went softer. He sang with so much emotion it brought Tommy back to when they did the promo tour for the song. It was such a special time in his life. Just him, his guitar and Adam traveling around to different radio stations. They had become so close he was surprised Adam never figured out how much he loved him. Tommy always thought this song described their relationship back then. He was so lost in memories he didn't realized he was playing the wrong notes. All of a sudden Adam raised his hand and stopped singing. 

"Tommy do you need a break?" Adam turned and glared at him.

"Sorry, It won't happen again." He said

"Again? You've been doing it all day. It seems like you're somewhere else because you're playing like shit. Is there somewhere else you rather be?" Adam stepped closer and stared down at him.

"You know what yea, anywhere but here!" He lifted the strap over his head and placed the guitar in it's case. "I don't know what's up your ass but you've criticized me all day. Obviously you don't like how I play so find yourself another guitarist, I'm out." When he reached the door he heard Adam walking behind him.

"Running as usual?"

"Nope, just smart enough to know when it's time to leave." He opened the door but before he walked out Tommy turned back and said "Also, Fuck You!"

He was beyond angry when he reached his jeep. "What an asshole! I can't believe I actually agreed to do this, I'll never learn when it comes to him." He sighed and got in. "Time to move on and put the past behind me."

"What the actual Fuck Adam!" Cam came around to stand in front of him. Everyone stood still with shock at what happened. "Can you tell me what that was all about!"

"Arrgh!" Adam shouted. God, his heart ached something fierce, he absent mindedly rubbed a hand over his chest. "Don't know! I was just so angry, I heard Tommy telling you he was moving on and I let my emotions take over. Then singing that song made me feel so raw." 

"Adam I try not to interfere between you and Tommy but maybe this is for the best." Isaac said walking up to him. "Can't you see he's hurting? He's been in love with you for years but if you can't return it let him find someone else that could make him happy." 

" No! " Adam's outburst surprised everyone, even him.

"Adam." Cam said gently. "Look at me." Adam turned and faced her. His body shaking with every emotion he was feeling. "Do you want him to walk out of your life for good?"

"No, I hate that I was so shitty to him today."

"Then go and tell him that. It's time you both stop running." Cam smiled and turned him to the door. He chuckled at that but grabbed his stuff and was out the door without a backwards glance.

"About fucking time!" Isaac yelled. "Fingers crossed they get it right this time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy walked into his house weary from the day. After he closed the door he leaned his back against it and let his head fall back with a thud. With his eyes closed he replayed the last moments with Adam. This wasn't what he wanted but he felt for his own sanity it was time to walk away. He stayed there for a few minutes contemplating whether to eat something or just zone out in front of the T.V. He pushed off the door to crouched down and unlace his boots. When he stood back up he toed them off and just stood there still unable to get his body to cooperate. 

"Come on, get it together." He was just about to turn towards the kitchen when there was a soft knock on the door. Tommy stiffened and his stomach did a nervous flip. He knew exactly who was at the door but did he want to open it.

"Please Tommy, open up we need to talk." With a sigh he opened the door. They stood just staring at each other for a heartbeat then Tommy opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. Adam took that as an Invitation and walked inside. He walked pass him and straight to the living room and sat down. Following him Tommy sat on the other side of the couch and turned to face him.

"Can you tell me what I did to make you so angry today?" Tommy asked. Adam leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees he cradled his head. Tommy waited patiently giving Adam a chance to find the words.

"You didn't see me but I came in early today and I saw you playing before everyone else got there." Adam began. He lifted his head and looked at him. "I stood there watching you. You looked so sad and I wanted to just hug you and make everything better but then everyone came in. I didn't expect everyone to join in!"

"Me either." Tommy chuckled. "I guess they thought they were helping me deal with the shit in my head."

"I'm sorry I was an asshole today. I heard you tell Cam you were going to find happiness with someone else and...I don't know I got mad."

"That's not exactly what I said but yea, I want to be happy. I want to find love and have someone love me back. It's time for my stupid heart to move on and make room for someone else." His eyes watered "It's time Adam, I'm angry at myself for holding on this long. I'll never have a successful relationship if I don't let you go. I wasted too many years trying to find someone who made me feel like you did. It was always so easy for us. From day one we never had to work at it. I thought that's how it should be but in reality that was naive of me." Tommy sighed feeling vulnerable for opening up like this but for his own sanity it needed to be said. "I ended too many relationships because I felt I shouldn't have to put the work in to make it successful. I thought If it was meant to be it would be easy, stupid right?"

Adam knew he had to be honest too if he expected him to give him a chance. He looked straight in Tommy's eyes and said "Tommy I do love you, always have.." Tommy stood up to pace. He turned abruptly and faced Adam.

"Don't! Please don't tell me what you think I need or want to hear because I decided move on." Adam stood and walked over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. An electric jolt went through his body from the small contact and it amazed him.

"For once listen to me, ok? I have always loved you. The moment I saw you I knew you were something special and I just wanted to be wherever you were. But that scared me, the feelings came too quickly and way too strong. You had never been with a man and I didn't want to be your experiment. I knew if I let you in completely you would realize this wasn't what you wanted and leave me and that would have broke me so I kept pushing you away." Adam stared right into his eyes begging him to understand.

"I wish you would have talked to me. That first night we decided to be more I went in with my eyes wide open. It was never a straight or gay thing. It was an Adam thing. I wanted you with every fiber of my being. You were it for me." He smiled up at him. "Back then we experience so many firsts together and I was so happy to do it all with you. The tour, the traveling, the fans, our movie nights and all the alone time we shared...everything was special. We made so many memories. Memories that only we share and sometimes I'll get reminded of a specific happy moment and I want to talk about it but then I realized it's our memories and no one else would understand. I never thought we would ever stop talking to each other and It's so frustrating to have all these first with just one person and I can never relive them. They're just stored away in my mind."

Adam decided enough was enough. It was time to take a chance. "Do you still want me? I know I've been difficult and fought this but I don't want to anymore. I want to give us a chance to see if we can work." Adam held his breath waiting for Tommy to speak.

Tommy broke eye contact and shook his head. With a exasperated sigh he pressed his body to Adam and hugged him tightly. "About fucking time asshole." Adam chuckled and squeezed him back. He held him and just breathed his unique scent in. It always brought him to a happy place and ultimately arousal. Tommy pulled away slightly.

"Umm, happy to be this close I see or should I say feel."

"Not gonna lie I missed you." Adam ran both hands through Tommy's hair and pulled his face to him. They were close enough that Adam stuck his tongue out and licked the seam of Tommy's soft full lips. A moan escape Tommy from the first contact of his talented tongue. He opened his mouth immediately and tangled their tongues together slowly, savoring the taste of the man who always held his heart. They both pressed closer, their kiss deepening. Wanting to feel his skin Tommy's hands found the buttons of Adam's shirt. He unbuttoned the first one but his need to feel him quickly won so once again he tugged the two sides apart. The buttons flew and pinged onto the floor. Adam chuckled against his mouth. He pulled away and looked down at his torn opened shirt. Resting his forehead on Tommy's he smiled.

"Damn Tommy can you stop ruining my shirts? This habit of yours is becoming expensive." Tommy smirked and shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to go shirtless, just to be safe. " He ran his hands up his naked chest and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck so he could pull him down for another kiss. Adam gripped his ass and pulled him against him. He started a slow grind of his hips and Tommy moaned into his mouth.

"I need to feel you." He pulled Tommy's shirt off and then his own ripped shirt fell to the floor. Tommy reached for Adam's pants, he flicked open the button and slid down the zipper slowly. He reached inside his underwear and gripped Adam's growing erection. He began stroking slowly up and down. Adam closed his eyes loving his touch.

"I love touching you. You feel so good in my hand." While Tommy stroked him Adam pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. A completely naked Adam was a beautiful sight. His eyes drank him in and a moan fell from his lips. "You're so beautiful."

Adam smiled and reached for Tommy's pants. "I know it's only been a couple of days but it feels like years since I felt you. He tugged his pants down and Tommy pulled his legs free. He kicked his pants away and stepped back into his arms. Adam placed open mouth kisses down Tommy's jaw and neck. loving the taste and smell of him. He backed him to the couch and pushed him down. Chuckling Tommy laid down and waited for him. He didn't disappoint, Adam put his full weight on him and began kissing him again. Tommy pushed his hips up wanting more friction.

"Move, please. " Tommy pleaded. Adam rolled his hips seductively letting the precum from both of them help the slide. The feel of their dicks sliding against each other was heaven. Kissing him with more urgency Adam reached down between them and gripped both their dicks together. He stroked slowly at first gathering their precum with each up stroke making the glide easier. As he gradually picked up speed Tommy’s breathing became choppy. Tommy gripped Adam’s shoulders and began thrusting up into the tight hold Adam had on them. He gripped them with the perfect amount of pressure and Tommy could feel his orgasm coming too quickly but he didn't want to stop it.

"Fuck, I'm so close...so close Adam! Don't stop." He pleaded. Adam kept a steady speed, his eyes never leaving his. He wanted to see Tommy come undone but it had to be soon. Adam was barely holding back his own release. With his other hand he pinched Tommy's nipple hard. "Yes! Fuck so good!" The next stroke put him over the edge and his warm come spilled between them. The look of satisfaction on his face triggered Adam's own explosive release.

"Tommy!" Adam shouted as he came. Stars danced behind his closed eyelids then he collapsed on him, his face buried in his neck, tommy loved the feel of his body fully on him. He turned his head and placed a kiss to Adam's sweaty hair. Adam looked up, a wide smile stretched over his face. "That was amazing."  
He gave him a brief kiss and when he lifted his head again his expression was thoughtful. "Tommy, I want this to work. Having you back in my life made me realize how much I missed you. I love you and I regret not telling you sooner."

"I love you too, honestly I never stopped. " he reached up to stroke his cheek. "I can't believe this is real. Are we actually doing this."

"This is real and I can't wait to make up all the time we lost together. Especially performing, this show is going to be incredible!" The smile that lit up his face warmed Tommy's soul. He was so beautiful when he was like this, open and relaxed.

"First things first. We are literally sticking together, shower with me?" Tommy asked. Adam stood up and extended a hand to him.

"Let's go, showering with you is definitely one of my favorite memories." Tommy got up and they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Once the water temperature was perfect they both stepped under the warm spray of the shower. Adam plastered himself to Tommy's back, his arms circling around his waist. He bent his head so he could kiss the side of Tommy's neck. A long moan escaped Tommy when he reached that spot below his ear that drove him crazy. "You always taste so good." Adam couldn't resist the urge to suck on the spot leaving a deep purple bruise.

"Adam." He whispered his name like a prayer. Adam reached for Tommy’s shampoo and squirted some in his hand. He started massaging the unique scent through Tommy’s hair. A soft groan escaped his mouth and Tommy sagged against his chest loving the tenderness of this moment. 

“This scent always reminds me of you. I use to love washing your hair.” 

“Times like this I missed the most. You always treated me with loving care.” He turned in his arms and kissed him. “You’re an amazing person.” Adam kissed his nose and smiled. His heart was so full. They took turns washing, touching and laughing with each other. Adam loved how easy it was to be with Tommy. When the water started getting cold they had no choice but to get out. 

When they stepped out of the shower Adam grabbed a towel and began drying Tommy off first then himself. Tommy couldn't stop touching him and after denying himself all these years he refused too. He stepped into Adam's space and snuggled close. With his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his face buried in Adam's neck he let out a sigh of contentment. Adam chuckled and held him just as tight.

"So, now that we’re in a better place, are you ready to announce the reunion show?" Tommy said his voice slightly muffled by Adam's neck.

"Definitely! Any ideas how we should do this?"

"I think I do. I want to do something that will blow everyone's mind." Tommy looked up and smirked "Unfortunately clothes will be necessary."

"That doesn't sound fun." Adam squeezed him tighter "Let's do this quickly, I've been missing our snuggle movie times." Chuckling Tommy stepped away and headed to his bedroom to get dressed, the huge smile never leaving his face.

Tommy set up his laptop on the living room table and sat on the couch. Making sure he was the only one in the camera's frame, he turned to Adam. "Love the vintage shirt. Lucky for you I couldn't bring myself to throw away any of your things. Are you ready?"

A big smile spread across his face. "So, are you going to tell me what you're going to say?"

"Nope, just don't come in the frame yet. I know you'll know when to say something and you can say whatever you want."

"Hmm, that's very trusting baby. How do you know I won't just lip lock you in front of everyone?"

"Eh, Whatever. I'll follow your lead." He said shrugging nonchalantly. "It'll be like old times. Spontaneous and real."

He pulled up his periscope account and went live. Nervous excitement flowed through his body. Before he was settled into the live feed he already had people watching. 

"Hello, oh, people are already watching. How's everybody doing today?" Adam stood behind him out of the camera's view. He smiled at the cute face he always made when he was reading the comments. He said hi to the fans he knew and answered a few questions.

"Ok, everybody this won't be a long live stream but I wanted to tell you some exciting news I know you're going to love. I've been rehearsing with an awesome band lately for a one night only show in LA." Tommy was trying to read the comments but they were coming rapidly. "Who am I playing for? Umm, he's not that well known but I think you'll enjoy the show." Tommy laughed. Just then Adam came up behind him. He bent over placing his tattooed arm around his neck. He kissed his cheek and then looked into the camera. 

"Hey guys! What's going on?" He smiled his sexiest smile and Tommy just wanted to kiss him. "Great news! I've decided to do a one night only show with all of my favorite people. Camila, Isaac, Ashley and my favorite guitarist Tommy Joe. " he reached up and began stroking Tommy soft hair. Tommy leaned into his touch enjoying the contact. More details will be coming soon so this will have to hold you over until then. " He stopped stroking and grabbed a handful of hair. He tilted Tommy's head back to rest on the back of the couch and claimed his mouth in a steamy dominating kiss. Adam pulled back briefly looking into Tommy's desired filled eyes. "Ok guys talk to you later. I have some important things to take care of now. Love ya!" He reached over Tommy and closed the laptop.

"Important things, huh." 

"Those sexy eyes are very important." He bent over again and kissed him slowly, wanting to savor the moment. "Do I still have to be dressed?" He said against Tommy's lips. Laughing he shook his head and reached for the back of Adam's shirt. He tugged it over his head and threw it to the floor. Adam stood and jumped over the couch. He tugged Tommy down in front of him and spooned him tightly to his body. Resting his head on top of the blonde mass of hair.

"I've missed this the most. When I saw you sleeping on the studio couch it took a lot of willpower to not slide behind you."

"I remember opening my eyes and seeing you. I thought we were in bed and I was waking up to you but then I remembered where I was and the night before. You said some shitty things." He closed his eyes trying to remember they moved pass that.

"I'm really sorry for the drunken calls. I was angry I would never be able to move on without you but also scared I wouldn't be part of your life anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Sorta of. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just so happy you're here. I love you." He brought their entwined hands up and kissed the back of Adam's.

"Love you too. Movie?" He said kissing the top of his head. They snuggled deeper into the couch to enjoy the rest of the night in each other's arms. After some takeout and a marathon of their favorite movies they dragged themselves to bed where they undressed quickly. They found each other in the dark room and pressed together again. Sleep found them quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tommy opened his eyes the next morning he was so hot but his sleepy brain couldn't figure out why. Then his eyes focus on his human furnace. He smiled and took in Adam's beautiful sleep rested face. When his face was bare and all those sexy freckles were on displayed he took his breath away. From the first moment he saw him bare faced he knew he would never find a man as beautiful as him.

"I can feel you staring at me." Adam said sleepily, a lazy smile spread across his face. He opened his eyes, the sun catching his clear blue irises. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning." Tommy rolled on top of him. He bent down and kissed him sweetly.

"As much as I would love to bury myself in you there's not enough time for all the things I would like to do to you. After rehearsal we're going back to my house and christen every room. I need Tommy memories there." He grabbed both his ass cheeks and squeezed.

“Seriously?” He pressed his groin harder against his. “Can I tempt you?” He circled his hips slowly “mmm, doesn’t that feel good?” Tommy’s naked body against his was a fantasy come true. He missed his playful side.

“Fuck!” He moan loudly “You’re such a brat. But damn that feels good.” Adam reached around and ran a finger over his hole. Tommy’s head fell onto Adam’s chest. The smell of him had him so hard, combined with his sinful fingers he couldn’t stop his hips from grinding harder.

“Yesss! Please...please I need to feel you.” Adam reached for the lube. He slick his finger then entered him. Tommy immediately started riding them.

“That’s it baby take what you need. God, you’re perfect.” The fiction was becoming sweet torture. Tommy was crazed with lust. He could feel the tingling up his spine. He rode Adam’s finger faster, harder each thrust had him closer. The slide of their dicks was perfection.

“Adam! So...close!” He panted out. “Baby come with me.” Adam didn’t have to be asked because he was already there. He fell over first in a burst of pleasure that stole his breath. Tommy came moments later. His sweaty hair covering his face and his breath coming out in puffs against his chest. Adam wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. In between breaths Tommy smiled.

“Morning my love. Ready to start the day?” Adam laughed loud and it sounded beautiful.

“Shower? Once I can move.”

"Definitely, I would never turn down a chance to do that. Then we’re going to go to rehearsal and make music the right way." He placed a soft kiss over his heart. Thanking the heavens for giving him this chance again.

Two hours later they walked into the studio laughing and holding hands. Everyone stopped talking and applauded.

"Hallelujah! About fucking time you both figured your shit out!" Cam walked over and put one arm around each of them and squeezed. Do you think we can do a proper rehearsal now. "

"Definitely!" They both said in unison.

Rehearsal was amazing and the music was flawless. Adam was so grateful to have his band back. Once he and Tommy were in sync everything else followed. Tommy danced around and he was so happy he could touch him now. It was like they fell right back into the past. Adam grabbed and pulled his hair, sometimes stealing a kiss. It was everything Adam had hoped and wanted. 

"This was the best rehearsal so far, thanks guys. Also, I want to thank you all for being so patient while we tried to figure our lives out. I am so fortunate to have you guys in my life. We are going to have an awesome show and I owe it all to you. Now let’s get out of here!” Adam was tired but he felt amazing.  
Everyone grabbed their belongings and for the first time they all headed out together.

"Do you want to pick up some food before we head to my house?" Adam asked once they were seated in his car.

"Sounds good and I'll even let you choose." He leaned over and kissed him. Tommy loved that their easy relationship was back, he had thought it was gone forever. He knew this was where he was suppose to be but he still had doubts. Too many years had passed for him to blindly trust this.

"What's with the frown? You look too deep in thought after the great day we had." Adam looked concerned but he knew what the problem was. "Everything is going to be ok."

"How can you be sure? What if we fall into the same bad habits?" He said biting his fingernail

"We won't because we're going to communicate when we have a problem. I spent a lot of time missing you but I was too afraid to take a chance. I'm not doing it again, trust me." He grabbed his hand and brought to his mouth for a kiss. Tommy smiled contently, happy to push away all the negative thoughts.

After they arrived back at Adam's house with their takeout they ate and then Adam had some business calls to return. Tommy decided to take the opportunity to shower. When he was done he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and settled comfortably on Adam’s spacious bed with his guitar. He propped up some pillows behind him and strummed lazily. He still couldn’t believe he was finally back with Adam. He kept waiting for it to be a dream. He closed his eyes and started playing Adam’s new song Closer To You. He loved this song from the first moment he heard it. 

“Finally!” Adam exclaimed when he hung up the phone. He was trying to make the phone calls faster but it seemed everyone wanted to chat. He just wanted to go spend time with Tommy. As he began turning the lights off downstairs he heard Tommy playing his guitar upstairs. He quickly went upstairs and walked into his bedroom to see Tommy dressed only in a towel. He was lounging against the headboard playing his song. He looked so beautiful with his eyes closed, his wet hair messy around his sweet face. Shower water still dotted his pale chest and shoulders. Adam’s breath caught in his throat at the perfection of the moment. 

“Whatever gets me closer to you.” Adam sang startling Tommy briefly. Adam sat on the bed next to him. He reached for his guitar and placed it back into the case. 

“Hi.” Adam said a wide smile on his face. He kissed him sweetly. “Sorry I was so long but finding you like this was a wonderful surprise. I definitely can get use to finding you in my bed. 

“Maybe you should undress and get in this bed. That’s a good start to making me wait so long.” Adam couldn’t undress fast enough. When he was done he jumped back in bed and pulled him to his chest. Tommy snuggled into Adam and they both held each other tightly. Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head and sighed.

"I can't believe you're here back in my bed. It feels like a dream. I know I told you not to worry but honestly I'm scared I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone." He said with heartbreaking emotion. "It's been so perfect I keep waiting for something to take it all away. Tommy sat up and straddled him. He leaned down and whispered.

"I'm here, put your hands on me and feel that this is real." He kissed him slowly at first but the want overtook them quickly. Adam reached up and pressed their hips together, grinding hard against him. When it wasn't enough he flipped Tommy over so he was on the bottom. He reached for the knot holding the towel in place and pulled so he could reach his prize.

"God, yes!" Tommy said lifting his hips so Adam could pull the towel away. "Touch me now, everywhere. I want to feel those amazing hands on me" 

Adam groaned, he lifted himself up by his arms and stared down at him. "I love you. Always." He promised then kissed his forehead, eyes and lips. He placed open mouth kisses along his jaw and down to his neck.

Tommy turned his neck to the side giving him better access. He ran his hands up and down his back loving the smoothness. His hands slipped under his underwear, gripping Adam ass and then he started tugging at the offensive material. Adam lifted his head and laughed.

"Something you want?"

Frustrated Tommy tried again to remove them. "Stop teasing, I want to feel all of you." 

"Anything for you." He wiggled free of his underwear and laid his full weight back on him. A moan escaped from both of them when the first contact was made. Adam continued his way down Tommy's slim body. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Making Tommy's back bow off the bed. The pain and pleasure of it was driving him crazy. He continued his journey to the hallow of his stomach then the crease between his leg and groin.

"Stop teasing!" Tommy shouted while fisting the sheets.

Adam looked up Tommy's body and smirked. The look of frustration and lust all over his face made him give in. He hovered over Tommy's dick briefly and then licked the leaking precum off the crown before sucking him down.

"Aaah!" Tommy yelled and bucked his hips up making his dick go further in Adam's warm mouth. He kept a tight sucking pressure and Tommy couldn't help fucking his mouth, it felt too good to stop. "Adam! I'm not going to last. You have to stop!." He panted out. He pulled off and reached for the lube and a condom. He crawled back up to Tommy and claimed his mouth again while slicking his fingers with lube.  
Adam ran his slick fingers over and over his hole but he didn't enter him. "You will pay for your torture later. Be prepared!" He said breathlessly. Adam chuckled and gave in. He entered first one then two fingers. He pumped his fingers in and out stretching him perfectly.

"Please, I'm already there! I need more now!" Tommy pleaded. Not wanting to waste anymore time he pulled his fingers out. He sat back on his knees and rolled on the condom. Sweat already dotted his forehead in anticipation of entering him. He crawled between Tommy's spread legs and lined himself up.

"Ready?" Adam asked

"Yes! Been ready!" Adam entered him slowly a loud groan leaving his mouth. The warmth and tightness felt incredible. They stared into each other's eyes as Adam picked up speed. "Fuck" Tommy whispered "Only you can make me feel so good." He wrapped his legs around Adam waist and met him thrust for thrust causing their orgasms to come quickly and explosive.

"Tommy! Fuck, Damn you're squeezing me so tight! Fuuuck!" Adam tried to keep his eyes on Tommy's face but the pleasure was overwhelming so he gave in and closed them. Letting his body float in orgasmic bliss. He collapsed on him causing Tommy to let out a grunt.

"Jesus, you know I'm underneath you." He said squirming. Laughing he rolled onto his side. Tommy turned too and they stared at each other for a long moment until Adam's voice broke the silence.

"I'm glad we’re finally where we belong. I didn't realized how much I missed our time together. I always felt like I was just going through life. I was happy and accomplished a lot but it got lonely, I always knew I wanted...more. You're my best friend and I never stopped missing you." He reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "No hiding." Tommy smiled and rolled closer so they were pressed against each other.

"Love you." He sighed into Adam's chest. Tommy knew there was nothing else that needed to be said and after a little while he heard a light snore from Adam. He held him tighter and fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE

The screams and clapping could be heard through Adam's dressing room door. He was just finishing up his makeup when there was a knock at the door followed by Tommy's blonde head peaking in.

"Hey rockstar, ready to do this?" He came in and locked the door. Adam met him halfway and hugged him.

"You look great." He reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair. "Love this hair. "

"Know what I love?" He smiled. His mouth was so close Adam could feel his breath on him.  
"Watching you sing.” Tommy kissed him lovingly “You are pure magic and I am in awe of you. There’s no one that can move me like you do and there’s a crowd of fans out there that will agree with me.” 

Still holding Tommy's hair he bent down and kissed him with all the love he had. The last few months flew by in a blur of happiness and love. Rehearsals and outings with the band had made the music flow effortlessly and the bond between everyone stronger. He knew for sure that taking the chance on loving this man was the best decision. He couldn't picture himself without him. Adam was confident their relationship would be solid after today but he didn't want to tour without him anymore. He just had to hope Tommy wanted that too.

"Tommy I need to say something." They stepped apart and Adam took his hand and lead him to the couch. "Sit." Tommy's stomach dropped, he thought this couldn't be good.

"This moment just became very serious. Not gonna lie you're making me nervous." He lowered his head which made his hair partially cover his face.

"Baby, no hiding." Adam said brushing his hair away. "I just wanted you to know how happy I've been these past months. I never thought we would be on a stage again and now we're about to rock the hell out of it. I can't wait until we can do fever again, be prepared for an epic kiss. But I'm not gonna lie I have one problem. I don't think I can do this without you again." Tommy's eyes snapped up quickly to his.

"W-what?" Did he hear him correctly. Could there be a chance Adam wanted him in his band again.

"Would you consider touring with me again?"

"I want that more than anything but what if it gets to be too much for you again. I just found you again I don't want to lose you."

"What we have is real. I just needed to finally realize it." Adam grabbed his shoulder. "I love you. No one has ever seen me, but you.You always challenged me and never took my shit. I'm sorry I didn't see that when we were younger. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize you balance me. We started this journey together and I want to continue making some more first with you. Say yes."

Tommy was struck dumb for a moment and just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Holy shit." Tommy whispered. He stood up from the couch and then sat on his lap. Tommy touched his gorgeous face with both his hands and stared directly into his eyes. "I never knew I could love you anymore then I do but damn, I feel like my heart's going to burst. Yes, I want to be your guitarist, your friend and your lover. I want it all with you. " He closed the distance and kissed him with all the love in his heart. A knock on the door broke the kiss.

"Ten minutes Adam!" A stage hand announced

"Ok baby let's make some magic that only we know how to do! " Adam exclaimed. They stood side by side in front of the mirror their faces bursting with happiness. "Ready to start making some memories?" Tommy reached for his hand.

"Ready!" Tommy turned towards the door. As they made their way to the stage the excitement from the crowd was deafening Adam gripped Tommy's hand tighter. It took a long time to get back here but he couldn’t wait to see where life would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this story. Not sure it was as good as the first but I had fun writing it😊


End file.
